Cell
Cell is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai (along with Vegeta, Frieza and Majin Buu), serving as the main antagonist of the Cell Saga, which includes the Imperfect Cell Saga, the Perfect Cell Saga, and the Cell Games Saga. He is an evil, insect-like, humanoid android seeking to gain more power in order to complete his ultimate form. Cell is the most powerful and dangerous of all Dr. Gero's creations, and was created with the sole purpose of being the "Perfect Warrior". He is the archenemy of Son Gohan, Future Trunks and Android 16. His fighting skills, powers and even his personality traits are derived from the cells of the greatest warriors in the universe; including Son Goku, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, and King Cold. Although Frieza is considered the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball franchise as well as the archenemy to Goku and Vegeta, Cell is arguably the most personal and psychologically inflicting nemesis to Son Gohan and Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z, due to him being responsible for the emotional death of Android 16, which triggered Son Gohan's rage transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. He was also the only villain who did not want to destroy earth directly, but instead made a martial arts tournament that would determine the fate of the planet just so he can prove that he is the best and perfect warrior. History Imperfection Cell first appeared as a monster like green insect creature that desired to absorb Artificial Humans 17 and 18 to attain his perfect form. Cell came from the future to absorb the Artificial Humans 17 and 18, so he could become "perfect". This was something that he could not do in his time because Trunks had killed them both. He killed Trunks and took his time machine, regressing into his larval state so he could fit into it, arriving four years before Trunks would have appeared. He absorbed the inhabitants of Gingertown before fighting Piccolo (fused with Kami), and taking a beating from him. He escaped using Taiyoken, after Piccolo tricked him into revealing everything to him, and regained his lost strength by absorbing the inhabitants of Nicky Town. Cell ran off whenever he encountered more than one Z Fighter at once. Soon, he sensed Piccolo's energy signal while Piccolo was fighting Artificial Human 17, and arrived at the battlefield. Piccolo and #17 attacked Cell, but he beat them up and nearly killed Piccolo with an energy blast through the chest and a broken neck. He then beat up #17 before opening his tail up into a giant sucker to absorb #17, but Android 16 stopped and fought him in an even match. Cell survived #16's Hell's Flash, however, and absorbed #17. Obtaining Semi-Perfection After absorbing Android 17, Cell became much more powerful, and human-like in appearance. He also became much more arrogant and manipulative, so easily believed that there was no being who could defeat him. Vegeta fought him in his "ascended Saiyan" form, and was almost able to defeat him. Before he could, Cell used Vegeta's pride against him, and was able to convince him to help him absorb Artificial Human 18 so Vegeta could have a "real challenge". Gaining Perfection Once he had absorbed #18, Cell's powers became far greater than that of the heroes. He easily defeated Vegeta and Trunks after obtaining this form. When fighting Trunks, Cell got the idea to bring back the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament, in the form of the Cell Games. Cell entered a TV station where he told the world about the games, then gave the heroes 10 days to prepare for the games and told them that if he emerged undefeated, he would destroy the world. Cell Games In the Cell games, Cell fought Son Goku first, after easily defeating Mr. Satan and his students Caroni and Piroshki (though all three survived), and at one point destroyed the ring so the entire desert could be the arena. Goku destroyed Cell's top half with a Kamehameha wave, but Cell regenerated, though he was weakened nonetheless. After a bit more fighting, Goku gave up and assigned Son Gohan to fight Cell next. Gohan refused to fight back, telling Cell about his hidden power. Determined to see this power for himself, Cell fought Gohan but eventually, Artificial Human 16 jumped on him and tried to self-destruct. However, his bomb was removed when Dr. Brief was fixing him, so this this tactic did not work and Cell destroyed his body. Cell created clones of himself, which he called Cell Juniors to fight the other heroes and force Gohan to unleash his hidden power. After Cell crushed #16's head, however, Gohan unleashed his full power and turned Super Saiyan 2, killing all seven Cell Juniors. He then fought Cell and beat him up. Cell revealed that he was not even using half of his true power, and powered up to what is most likely 50% of his full power, dramatically increasing his strength and speed, but Gohan was unaffected by any attacks and punched Cell twice, inflicting serious damage. After Cell realized that he could not beat Gohan, he attempted to blow up the earth with a Kamehameha wave, but Gohan overpowered him with his own Kamehameha, destroying most of his limbs. Cell regenerated and powered up to his full power; however, he was too big and slow to even hit Gohan, who kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to regurgitate #18 and revert to his second form. Knowing he was about to lose, he started to set off the bomb that had been placed in his body, and Goku nobly decides to be the one to take care of him as he bids Gohan and his friends farewell. He used Instant Transmission to transport him to Kaio's planet, in order to avoid the destruction of Earth. Goku, Kaio, Bubbles, Gregory, and 17 were killed in the blast, but this did not destroy Cell. This was because, as Cell revealed, as long as a single cell of him still existed. Death He could come back, and he returned in his perfect form because it was saved within the memory. Now he was stronger than ever, due to the Saiyan cells in his body, since a near death experience greatly powered up Saiyans, becoming what is referred to as Super Perfect Cell. Upon reappearing and using the same Instant Transmission to return to Earth, Cell killed Trunks with a Death Beam and Vegeta attacked him in a rage. Though Vegeta's assault was unable to injure Cell and Gohan took a hit from Cell to save him, injuring his arm and decreasing his energy in the process. However, he was able to manage a one-handed Kamehameha, entering a beam struggle with Cell. With guidance from his deceased father and help from Vegeta, who distracted Cell with a Big Bang Attack at the last second and he also avenged Future Trunks' death, Gohan was able to overpower Cell and completely destroy him once and for all, also eliminating the Android threat permanently. Hell Cell teamed up with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Frieza, and King Cold in Hell and terrorized the demons there, but Goku and Paikuhan came to stop them. After Goku defeated the Ginyu Special Force, Cell attacked him, but Paikuhan knocked him away and into the bloody pond. He then threw Cell and the Ginyu Force onto a spiked mountain, and the five of them were locked up in a cell with Frieza and King Cold. Cell's final appearances in Dragon Ball Z was during the Kid Buu Saga. He alongside several other dead villains watched Goku's fight with Kid Buu. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 shows that Cell and Frieza often train together in Hell. Other Appearances Future Trunks' Timeline In Trunks' future timeline, Trunks encountered Future Cell, but seeing as how he could defeat Cell in his second form in the present, Future Cell was no match for Trunks while in his imperfect form, and Trunks threw Future Cell up in the air and destroyed him with an energy dome. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In'' Dragon Ball GT'', Cell, along with Frieza, fought Son Goku during the Super 17 Saga, while the other villains escaped Hell. Though Goku matched their power easily, Cell and Frieza managed to keep fighting, thanks to the fact that they were already dead and Goku could not destroy them. Eventually they attempted to use a new technique they had invented, the Hell Bazooka, which trapped Goku in an energy prison and forced him to go through the Four Circles of Hell. After the Saiyan was frozen in the Tundras of Hell, Cell and Frieza prepared to destroy him with a final energy blast. However Goku managed to break free of the ice, since he was alive and far too warm for the ice spirits to freeze. He then turned Cell and Frieza's strategy against them by freezing them instead and shattering them (though he did the latter by accident). Cell then appears in the Dragon Ball Z - Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu game fight. ''Dragon Ball Z Abridged'' In TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, Cell has appeared in all three forms and is currently in his Perfect form. All three forms have very different personalities; Imperfect Cell is very sadistic and socially awkward, Semi-Perfect Cell is careless, overbearing, uncontrollable, contentious, brusque, and whiny, and Perfect Cell is arrogant, egocentric, comtemptuous, and overly confident with an ego that rivals Vegeta, he also seems to have OCD. Imperfect Cell made his first full appearance in episode 42, creepily singing before presenting himself to Piccolo. In the following episode he showed Piccolo what happened to everybody in the city by shouting "WANNA SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY?", before absorbing the man he was holding, much to Piccolo, Kami and Nail's disgust/horror. Piccolo and Cell soon start fighting and Cell realizes that he had fused with Kami, so he used the Makkokosappo to attack him. He then used the Kamehameha and absorbed Piccolo's right arm, remarking that he was starting to look like Kami. Pretending to be hopeless, Piccolo tricked Cell into revealing his origins, which are the same as the original, and Piccolo regenerates his arm, much to Cell's surprise. He escaped using the solar flare when Trunks and Krillin showed up. Afterwards he appeared trying to figure out the extremely confusing directions to North City and killed the East City Westmen battle ball team, he then killed several North City residents and took over a radio show (after killing the hosts) and broadcast-ed the screams and pleas of his victims. He next appeared in Krillin's dream in the Celloween holiday special, trying to kill Krillin and a family to no avail. He showed up after 17 and Piccolo's fight, revealing his intentions (with multiple sexual and insestual metaphors) and brutally beating the two, supposedly killing Piccolo, until 16 intervened. 16 easily defeated him, although he didn't destroy him and he absorbed 17, becoming Semi-Perfect Cell. As Semi-Perfect Cell, he finally knew what lips felt like, playing with them like a child. He wounded 16 and was about to absorb 18, only to be stopped by Tien, who was sick of standing on the side line while all the aliens and androids did the fighting and attack him his ticoho attack with surprising effectiveness. After Tien gave out, Cell was puzzled and downright confused when Goku teleported in, took Tien and Piccolo (who somehow survived) and told him that he was going to die, shouting "I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS." He then continued his search for 18, only to be interrupted when his shouting attracted the attention of a small town which confused his problems for girl trouble. He began systematically destroying the islands, only to be stopped by Vegeta who beat him into having an "I WANNA, I WANNA" temper tantrum about becoming perfect. He tricked Vegeta into letting him become perfect and used Tien's solar flare attack to blind everyone and absorb 18. Upon becoming perfect, he sang a song about perfection and effortlessly shrugged off Krillin's kienzon attack. He then tempted Vegeta to attack him as hard as he could, only to either shrug off of regenerate from every blow, before beating him while shouting lines from various fighting games. He and Trunks then battle and Cell pretends to be on equal terms, only to reveal how worthless and generic Trunk's new form is and spare him. Cell spends most of episode 54 trying to build the arena for his Cell Games, getting more and more frustrated when his ring isn't perfect. He then takes over a news station and publicly broad casts his announcement of the Cell games, also trending #CellGames on social media sites, telling everyone who's not participating to catch up with friends and family, kill their boss, pray to their god etc, he then leaves as Master Roshi decides to spend his last days watching Hentai. In episode 55, he makes a sponsorship deal with the Heat Tap company, who are perfectly fine with him destroying the planet. When Goku shows up to check how strong he is, they develop a semi-bromance with Cell stating that he`ll miss Goku when he`s dead and Goku saying to his friends that Cell is surprisingly hansom. During Piccolo`s time in the Hyperbolic time chamber, he has a hallucination of Cell on day 3 and, realizing he can`t put up with Nail, Kami and his hallucinations alone for a year, he immediately jumps out. Personality Cell's personality has differed between his various forms. At first, the only thing driving him was his desire to attain his perfect form, curious to see its limits, and was very thoughtful, cautious, sneaky, arrogant, cruel, traitorous, manipulative, and calculating, not going after the Androids, since he knew he could not beat them. After attaining his Semi-Perfect form, Cell became much more brash, impatient, obstreperous, destructive, and cunning, as he relied less on strategy, using brute force. However, he still shows some cunning when he plays with Vegeta's love for having a good fight and uses it to make Vegeta back down so that he can absorb #18. He was also narcissistic, as he views himself as attractive in this form. Upon becoming Perfect, his personality became a combination of the people whose cells he possessed. Cell had Piccolo's coolness, knowledge, and cunning, Vegeta's confidence and pride, Goku's laid-back attitude and love of fighting, and Freeza's conceitedness, polite mannerisms, and sadism. He is unique and exceptional in that he has no desire for conquest, immortality, or power and instead seeks only entertainment and to test the limits of his perfection. As well as prove it to the universe, by destroying it Cell is actually quite advantageous, knowledgeable, and intelligent, as he (in the manga) compliments his opponents abilities. Later, he wanted only to unleash annihilation upon the universe and on anything he considered imperfect or, to put it bluntly, anything besides himself. In all forms, he retains Freeza's sadism: while created evil, he is still fully conscious of the morality (or lack thereof) of his actions and commits them because he wants to. His stated reason for wanting to destroy humanity is simply to see the looks of terror on their faces before they die. After his death, he gets along well with Frieza in hell. Powers and Abilities Cell possesses superhuman natural abilities and the ability to manipulate energy in the form of blasts and flight. He has only one unique ability of his own, absorption, though how he does this differs depending on what he is absorbing. For the normal people he absorbed in his Imperfect form, Cell impales them with his tail and absorbs their whole body, leaving only their clothes behind. For Androids 17 and 18 and Goku in GT, he absorbs them by widening the opening of his stinger and simply swallowing them whole. Cell has the signature techniques of all of the people whose cells composed him, including the Kamehameha wave, Death Saucer, and Death Beam. He also inherited Piccolo's regenerative powers, but far more powerful, to the point where he could regenerate from only one cell and Frieza and King Cold's ability to survive in space. Techniques Absorption Cell can absorb people through his tail. Cell has two main methods of absorbing a victim. One way is he can stab the victim with his stinger, and he can drink the victims insides until they become nothing but a heap of clothing (if they wore any). The second method is Cell opens the stinger like a large mouth that sucks the opponent into his body. When Cell absorbs someone, he becomes stronger and gains some of their techniques. Regeneration Cell possesses a nucleus inside his head that allows him to infinitely regenerate as long as it is undamaged. Therefore, the only way to truly kill Cell is to destroy every single atom of his being to ensure his destruction. The regeneration is a Namekian attribute given from Piccolo's DNA. Saiyan Power This technique has only been displayed by his Perfect Form. And it's unknown if his previous forms can also use Saiyan Power. Known commonly as Zenkais. This technique allows Cell to become stronger after sustaining a life-threatening injury. The more server the injury, the stronger the boost will be. This is how he obtained his Super Perfect Form. He got this from the Saiyans in his DNA. Which are Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Gohan, and Future Trunks. As Saiyans can transform after intense moments of emotion, the Saiyan cells only further Cell's maximum potential - going as far as to create equivalents to Super Saiyan in the games. Special Beam Cannon Both his Imperfect and Perfect forms have displayed this technique. It was originally Piccolo's. Kamehameha One of Goku's signature techniques that Cell acquired from Goku's DNA. Cell can use several of his own unique versions of the Kamehameha. Including the Super Kamehameha. Negative Power Rain A technique used in his Semi-Perfect Form. Cell punches and kicks his opponent into the air, then fires nine red energy blasts down at them. Ultimate Blitz A stronger yellow version of Negative Power Rain used by Perfect Cell. The blasts are stronger, yellow, and are fired rapidly like a missile volley. Solar Flare A technique originally developed by Tien Shinhan. He used this in both his Imperfect and Semi-Perfect forms. Afterimage Strike A defensive technique taken from Goku's DNA. Bio-Impact A technique used in his Imperfect Form used against Android 16. To use it, Cell crouches down and charges a yellow aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent at high speed using the yellow aura as a shield, inflicting a great deal of damage. Zetsumei Bullet An executive technique originally named See Ya used by Imperfect Cell. To use it, Cell charges at the opponent and punches them away onto the ground, breaking their neck. Then, he walks toward the opponent and picks them up with his left hand as he places his right hand over their chest. Finally, Imperfect Cell shouts "See you!" (in Raging Blast) or "Goodbye!" (in Raging Blast 2) as he fires a large yellow energy wave through the opponent's chest, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Prelude to Perfect Form A Power-Up technique used by Imperfect Cell. Cell powers up a yellow aura that shows the souls of the humans he absorbed throughout the Imperfect Cell Saga. Because of this source of energy, which Piccolo estimates to be made up of thousands of absorbed people, Cell's power increases exponentially when he activates it, allowing him to continue completely dominating Piccolo (who had earlier absorbed Kami, making him able to fight Android 17 on an even basis) and put him in a near-death like state. His life being saved just in time with a Senzu Bean. Destruction Blast Originally named Big Bang Crash. A technique that is a take-on of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. It is used in his Semi-Perfect Form. To use it, he extends his hand forward and forms a red sphere of energy. Then, he shouts "Take this!" and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage and even creating a large red dome of energy upon contact. Super Big Bang Crash A barrage of Big Bang Crashes. The blasts from this attack are much more powerful and can cover a very large radius. Galick Gun One of Vegeta's signature attacks. Semi-Perfect Cell uses a weaker version of this against Super Vegeta (2nd Grade Super Saiyan Vegeta) in an attempt to phase and damage him. Neither of which succeeded. Self-Destruct Like the other Red Ribbon Androids, Semi-Perfect Cell is able to Self-Destruct himself with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. However, unlike his predecessors, Cell's version is called Unforgivable. And instead of a bomb inside his chest, Cell's version is instead him inflating to a massively obese size and exploding within one minute. If Cell is damaged prior to this, he will detonate automatically. Telekinesis Cell possesses strong Telekinetic abilities, able to easily lift entire mountains and carve them. This ability is presumed to be from Frieza. Destructo Disc A technique originally developed by Krillin. Cell uses this technique in his Perfect Form (and Semi-Perfect in videogames only). Light Grenade A technique originally developed by Piccolo. Cell only uses it in his Semi-Perfect Form in Supersonic Warriors 2. Vocal Manipulation Cell is capable of mimicking the voices of his absorbed victims and previous forms. As well as amplify the volume of them so they can be heard hundreds of miles away. Perfect Combination Cell charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies after the opponent and attacks them with a powerful punching and kicking barrage before slapping them away. Finally, Cell moves above the opponent and elbows them in their back, knocking them down into the ground and inflicting a high amount of damage. Solid Hammer As he shouts "Show me your full power!", Perfect Cell double axe-handle punches the opponent. Then, he side kicks the opponent away and flies after them to punch them in their stomach. Finally, Perfect Cell puts his hand forward and knocks the opponent away with a Kiai, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The attack was originally named Fear Me. Perfect Finisher Cell slaps his opponent away, leaving them unconscious on the ground, completely helpless. Cell then fires an incredibly powerful Finger Beam at them, dealing massive damage. The attack was used against Vegeta in his Super Perfect Form. It was originally named Time to Die. Punishment Storm The attack Cell used to destroy earth's military. To use it, Cell raises his left hand in the air and charges his energy enough to completely shroud the hand. Cell then fires the attack by turning in a complete circle while swinging his hand, creating many powerful explosions to his surroundings and inflicting a huge amount of damage. It was Originally named All Clear. Perfect Barrier Cell's ultimate defense mechanism. A large purple Ki Barrier that has never been penetrated and damages anything it touches. While very protective, it tires Cell out when used for long periods. Death Beam One of Frieza's signature techniques. It is a magenta colored laser fired from the finger tip used to quickly and painfully kill targets. Cell uses both the regular and the Barrage variant. Perfect Death Beam Originally called Full Power Death Beam. It is a technique Cell got from King Cold. It is a fatter and yellow version of the Death Beam. Instant Transmission The ability originally learned by Goku from the Yadrats. Cell used this after his seemingly deathly destruction on King Kai's planet to return to earth and resume his fight with the Z Fighters. Spirit Bomb While never displayed in the Anime or Manga; Cell mentioned that he could use the Spirit Bomb. And he actually shown to in videogames. He is also capable of using the Super Spirit Bomb. Death Slicer Originally one of Frieza's techniques, Cell used this attack against Goku. More commonly known as Death Saucer. Physic Move Another one of Frieza's techniques. It is only used by Cell as an Evasive Technique in the Xenoverse game series. Death Ball Cell is also capable of using Frieza's Death Ball. As well as the advanced Supernova Death Ball. Hell's Buster Also known as All Mighty Lightcage. This is a team attack that he and Frieza developed in Hell together. To use it, both Cell and Frieza begin to glow, then a yellow ki emits from both of their bodies, which then envelops their opponent, trapping him/her in an inescapable ki orb. Then, both the users throws the orb prison down into the deepest part of Hell with the prisoner in it. This is where the prisoner will suffer the four stages of Enma's Terrible Torture Tour: Soup Bath of Hell: The victim bathes in a huge pot of soup. This is mainly to embarrass the victim. *Ticklish Hands of Hell: The victim is strapped to a chair and is tickled by a group of hands, making him/her to laugh to tears. *Boiling Sauna of Hell: The victim is placed in a very hot sauna, boiling him/her alive. *Freezing Thundra of Hell: The last stage of Hell. This is where the victim is placed in the middle of a frozen wasteland to freeze. Along with that is a huge machine that encases the victim in soul-laced ice crystals, which gets stronger if struggled against. If the victim is a resident of Other World, then the frozen body can be shattered (but later repaired). If the victim is of the living realm, then the ice would melt due to the living heat energy, and the victim would break free. Dual Tech Another team attack with Frieza that combines Friza's Full Power Death Beam and Cell's Ultimate Blitz for devastating results. Cellular Mitosis Cell uses this to create Cell Jrs. He is also capable of performing the Father-Son Kamehameha with them. Earth-Destroying Kamehameha A much larger and more powerful version of the Super Kamhehameha that Cell used desperately against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Perfect Kamehameha More commonly known as the Solar Kamehameha. It is Cell's ultimate attack used exclusively in his Super Perfect Form. It is an extremely large Kamehameha that is capable of destroying the entire solar system (hence the name). Power Level Cell's power level is listed at 900,000,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Kamehameha. However, it increases even higher to 1,079,956,055 in a special mission in the game. Since Super Saiyan 2 is believed to multiply it's user's base form's power level 100 times what it was originally. And given that Super Perfect Cell is reminiscent of a Super Saiyan 2. Cell's power level in his Super Perfect form could quite possibly be 90,000,000,000 (or 107,995,605,500 in GT). Or if his Perfect Form is thought of as his Equivalent of a Super Saiyan, it would be 1,800,000,000 (2,159,912,110 in GT). Forms and Transformations Baby Cell takes on this form while he is growing in Dr. Gero's lab, he is completely immobile and does not have any developed features. Larval Cell after being born, he is already very intelligent and is quite powerful compared to other life forms. He is quadrupedal in this state. Imperfect Cell Cell's 1st bipedal form. Cell takes on this form after emerging from his larval state, in this form Cell possess high power, though not as strong as a Super Saiyan, Super Namek, or any of the Androids. He now has a tail which he can use to absorb other beings. This is Cell's equivalent of Base Saiyan, Base Namekian, and Restricted Arcosian 1. Semi-Perfect Cell Cell's 2nd bipedal form. Cell takes on this form after absorbing either Artificial Human 17 or 18, his power skyrockets in this form to be able to outmatch the Saiyans, Namekians, and fellow Androids. Vegeta's cells take more prominence in this state. This is Cell's equivalent to Restricted Arcosian 2. Perfect Cell Cell's final form. Cell takes on this form after absorbing both Artificial Humans 17 and 18. In this form Cell's power further skyrockets to surpass even an Ascended Super Saiyan. This is Cell's equivalent to Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Namek, and Base Arcosian. Cellin This is Cell's weakest form, he takes this form after absorbing Artificial Human 17, and the absorbing Kuririn by mistake. Cell does not actually use this form and it only appears in a dream he had while waiting for the Cell games. This is Cell's equivalent to Base Human. Power-Weighted A form that Cell takes when he is being outclassed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. In this form, Cell's height doubles, his muscles grow huge and his voice deepens. His power becomes greater than a Super Saiyan 2 but his speed is slower than any of Cell's other forms. This is Cell's equivalent to Ultra Super Saiyan, Great Namek, and 100% Full Power Arcosian. Super Perfect Cell Cell's most powerful form in the anime and manga. Cell takes on this form after receiving a huge Zenkai from blowing himself up. This is Cell's equivalent to Super Saiyan 2. Majin Cell A form displayed in several videogames where he is resurrected by Babidi. Perfect Majin Cell has the power of a Super Saiyan 2, so it is likely that if he went Super Perfect Majin Cell his power would double. Ghost Warrior A form that Cell takes after being resurrected by Hatchiyack, his power is amplified due to his hatred of Saiyans. Villainous Mode Like many villains in the game, Cell also gains a Villainous Mode. dark star mode form cell take when he get dark dragon ball and in this form cell is able to over power ssj2 teen gohan Cell-X Cell-X is the monster form of Cell in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Online Cell is more of a giant in this form and has four legs making him more insect like. Reception Cell is frequently named one of the best Dragon Ball villains, along with Frieza, Broly, Super Buu, and Goku Black. He gave birth to the Shoop Da Whoop internet meme, which is based on a face he makes while in his second form. Quotes Voices Trivia *When Cell absorbs Android 18, this marks the point in which Dragon Ball Z 's sub-theme of tails diminishes. This is seemingly symbolized by Cell's tail retracting when he transforms into his perfect form. *Cell is the second person to succeed in killing Goku, and the first villain to ever kill him, as Piccolo Jr was good when he killed Goku. Both, times were also in part a self-sacrifice by Goku. *Of the three main villains (Frieza, Cell, and Buu), he is the only one to not kill Krillin. (Ironically his present counterpart is killed by Krillin) Counting Vegeta, he is one of the two to not kill Krillin. *It is interesting to note that Cell has killed Trunks twice and been killed by Trunks twice. The main Cell strangled Trunks of his (Cell's) future with his tail and killed Trunks of his (Trunks's) future with a Death Beam, though in this instance he was revived. Cell's present counterpart was destroyed by Trunks while in larval form, and his counterpart from Trunks's future was destroyed by Trunks in his Imperfect form, though the main Cell was killed by Gohan. *Out of the four main villains of Dragon Ball Z (Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu), Cell is the only one who didn't have a Spirit Bomb launched at him. *Ironically, despite being created to kill Goku, Cell has the least personal connection to him compared to Frieza and other villains only fighting Goku for sport and they have little hate for each other and have some respect for each other, he is more of an arch-enemy to Gohan and Future Trunks than he is to Goku. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rogues Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Anarchist Category:Revived Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Genderless Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Superorganism Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Tyrants Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mutants Category:Arena Masters Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Parasite Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Wrestlers Category:Envious Category:Nameless